Celtic Slave: The Taking
by SkinMilk
Summary: Sheamus meets two over-zealous fans who want to take him to dark, desirable and deadly places. When he wakes up in a strange world, is it Heaven or Hell? Who is playing who? You will not know until the last page. This story WILL have a sequel soon as after No Way Out '12 PPV. *Reviews contain SPOILERS.
1. Chapter 1

"He's been out too long. Why isn't he awake? Oh my god," said the woman in paramedic attire.

"Stop it," the other female said sternly. "I know what I'm doing. Every person reacts differently to the drug. I had to re-dose him several times. It's a short-acting drug."

"You're just a surgical tech. You've never put someone under," the paramedic started crying.

"Look I know what I'm doing! All his vitals are fine. He's fine. Pull your shit together!"

As the two women exchanged words, blue-grey eyes fluttered, trying to open. The long strawberry blonde eyelashes looked like butterflies that couldn't quite take flight. "What the f…" Sheamus said breathing heavily. "I'm … what the … please."

The two women stopped arguing and ran towards the hospital bed. Ellen, the surgical technician was in awe as is if a mystical creature was coming to life before them.

His eyes still opened and closed as total consciousness was just out of reach. He saw two females standing over him but was too disoriented to even understand why.

"Hi. I just love you!" gushed Misty, the paramedic.

In a calm voice, Ellen told her, "Shut the fuck up. You sound like Kathy Bates in the movie 'Misery'. Are you trying to scare him to death?"

The two women became a blur and then he sank into total blackness.

"Well, I told you I knew what I was doing," Ellen said arrogantly to Misty. "His vitals are all normal. He's just sleeping off the rest."

The girls looked to the hospital bed. Their "patient", Sheamus was properly hooked to all necessary monitoring devices. Ellen's extensive knowledge within the hospital had made sure he was being cared for as well as any patient who came through Mercy East's doors. He looked like any other patient except for the fact that he was a pro-wrestler that weighed around 260 pounds and was well over 6-feet tall; not to mention a pale, red-haired Irish wrestler at that. The strong leather restraints she'd managed to take from the hospital's psychiatric unit bound him at the wrists and ankles; he was now the captive of the two women.

Misty seemed to snap out of her star struck stupor and said, "How the fuck did we do this?" She smiled slyly.

"Because we are so fucking good," her partner in crime replied and gave Misty a quick kiss on the lips. Misty leaned in wanting more. Ellen eased her away, "Not now." Misty looked at the floor feeling a bit hurt.


	2. Chapter 2

_Three hours earlier_

Misty sat on duty outside PNC Arena. Her father's ambulance service, the largest in Raleigh, North Carolina had quickly snatched up the job of standing by for the WWE show. Ellen, still dressed in her scrubs from work and wearing her pager stood by looking as if she should be there. The ambulance was backed right up to the huge arena entry where equipment was brought in and out.

Only two things worried the women; a real injury or Ellen being paged for a surgery. They had this planned for weeks. It started as a drunken joke and had become an obsession that they vowed to make happen. They were going to take Sheamus. Steal him. Kidnap him.

As the show ended, superstars, one by one came out. The women grasped each other's hands as they saw Sheamus appear. They walked calmly over and introduced themselves in a friendly, professional manner.

"We are officially off duty," said Ellen with a big smile. "We'd be just delighted if you'd let us buy you just one drink over at this cute Irish pub."

"I'm the Irish one, Misty Donovan," she beamed. "Please come with us. Just one drink and look how safe you'd be," she said nodding toward the ambulance with a little laugh.

He looked both amused and confused. "You're askin' me to ride in t'at?"

"Sure. Why not? We've never had a real celebrity in it ever. It would be so awesome," Misty said excitedly. Ellen shot her a stern look and Misty settled down.

Sheamus tilted his head at these two silly girls and seemed to think it over. "Ok, if, IF, I go, who sits where? I'm not ridin' in ta-back." He laughed.

"No, no," Ellen said. "There's room upfront. I can squish in beside you."

"Oh feck it. T'is better be ta-craic," he relunctiantly said. "T'at means fun." He looked at them expecting them to not get the Irish slang.

"I know," giggled Misty. "Remember, I'm Irish." Truth to be told, she was a total American with Irish roots who knew about as much about Irish culture as a poodle would.

The ride squished in Misty's father's ambulance wasn't so bad and Sheamus laughed as motorists at red lights looked up at them bewildered. They pulled into the pub and made their way inside. The place was about empty, which was normal for a Tuesday night. They gathered at a dimly lit, well-worn round table. Misty scooted her chair up close to Sheamus. Ellen sat on Misty's side, a bit to his dismay. Sheamus ordered a beer while both women ordered shots. "Goin' all out, aye?" he eyed their shots. He looked at the waitress at the bar and called out, "One more shot of Jim." Misty and Ellen gave him a raised eyebrow each.

"Whuh? Can't be out drunk by girls." He said to them with a coy smile. The thought of both girls coming back to his hotel with him crossed his mind. Misty the paramedic was a cute blonde with a petite frame and dazzling smile. Ellen was taller and looked more muscular. Her long dark hair fell into her eyes in a sexy way. She wasn't as cute as Misty but she was somehow more primal and sexier. And she obviously had the bigger personality. Misty was easy prey. Ellen required some skill to bag. He looked up to see "skill" coming their way in the form of another round of Jim for the ladies and his first.

Sheamus picked up his shot, "Cheers." "Cheers," the women echoed. Ellen watched as he threw his shot back while she dumped hers in the floor. Four rounds later, Sheamus was loosened up and openly flirting with the girls. Misty who had also tossed two of her shots over her shoulder laughed and moved closer and closer to him and began playing with his red hair that peeked from beneath his flat cap. Ellen played coy and remained on the other side of Ellen.

"You don't like me, darlin'?" He suddenly said pointedly at Ellen. "Hidin' out t'ere behind your girlfriend."

Ellen blushed not expecting him to be so flirtatious. "I just didn't want to get in your personal space."

Her leaned towards her, brushing Misty aside, and looked at her like she was a gazelle and he was a Puma ready to devour her. "I want you in my personal space," he said in a low, sexy voice.

Ellen got up to move beside him, whispering quickly in Misty's ear, "I must have him on a fucking platter. Yum." She hissed like a cat and laughed. Misty laughed although she felt quite jealous that Sheamus had beckoned Ellen when he already had her.

The drinking continued a bit longer with the women dumping most of their drinks. Sheamus flirted back and forth between the two. Finally, Ellen stood and said "We better get you to your hotel. It's late."

Back out at the ambulance, Misty said, "Would you like to check out the back?" Feeling loose from all the shots, Sheamus replied, "Sure."

Upfront Ellen moved quickly getting a dose of thiopental ready. She had to recalculate for the shots he'd drunk not wanting to send him into a coma. She drew the drug, thumped the syringe and gave it a quick spurt. She made her way to the back. Misty was luring Sheamus into the ambulance. "Lass, you're crazy. I'm not getting' in t'ere."

"Oh come on," Ellen said from behind him. "What a fun picture in would make for our scrapbook."

"Oh feck," he climbed in as Misty giggled, "Lay on the gurney, lay on the gurney." For the sake of making these two happy and hopefully willing to give him some fun times two, he did.

"Damn!" Sheamus shot straight up. He had felt a sharp, stinging stick in his arm. He looked to see his upper arm bleeding and Ellen holding a spent syringe. "Oh fuck no!" he spared the slang this time. Misty slammed the doors shut. Ellen jumped on top of him. He threw her off like a ragdoll and was heading for the doors. Misty jumped on him trying to push him back. It was like trying to push a car. "Get ta fuck off me! Fucking get off!" He was in panic mode.

Ellen put him in her best chokehold and he tried to stand, picking her up with him. "Goddammit," he croaked through her tight grasp. He tried to shake her off but instead slammed his head into the top of the emergency vehicle. He started slipping backward, the drug taking effect. Ellen scurried out from under him to avoid getting pinned. He fell slowly all the way down on the gurney. "Fuck," he said weakly. His world went black.

Misty drove through the dark roads leading to her parent's house on B. Everett Jordan lake, where she and Ellen lived together. She backed the ambulance into the basement garage. She went around and opened the back doors and Ellen jumped out. "I had to give him two more shots but it's okay," she said.

Using their experience, they pulled the gurney out and snapped it into its waist-high rolling position. They went through the large garage to a nice little apartment built on the bottom level of the house. The apartment was normally used as a guesthouse. This time they had a very special guest who had a very special room. The hospital bed and all the monitoring equipment were in place inside the comfy bedroom. The regular bed had been removed.

They looked at each other as the task of moving the huge, sleeping man from the gurney to the bed seemed daunting. "We've lifted more," Ellen said. "We can do this. Get the sheet on your side."

Misty was on the far side of the bed while Ellen would have most of the weight for a moment. "Fuck it, let's do it. 1, 2, 3, Go!"

It was not an easy task but they managed to move Sheamus in that one rush of adrenaline. "Motherfucker," Misty was huffing. "That almost killed me." They stripped him of his jeans, shoes and socks. They opted to cut his shirt off. As Misty, removed his shirt, Ellen was already securing all the restraints. Shortly, Misty jumped in to help and hooked up the monitors for blood pressure, heart rate and respiration. Ellen moved quickly to secure an IV drip. After the alcohol, the fighting and the drugs; he needed hydration immediately. When she finished securing the tubing with surgical tape, she looked at Misty with serious eyes. "Now we wait."


	3. Chapter 3

_Back to present_

"Jesus, now that he's here, I don't know what to do with him," Misty said. She was sitting in a folding chair near the foot of the bed.

Ellen spoke from the side of the bed as she pulled the IV line from his arm, "We're going to do the stuff we said we'd do. We're going to have him as our most exquisite play toy ever. We're going to fuck him, suck him and make him beg for more." She smiled a grin that could best be described as borderline evil. "By the time we let him go, he'll be our personal pet and he'll live for having us as his owners."

Sheamus began to stir again. Ellen looked at Misty and said, "This will be the worst of it. He's going to come out of it and fight like a motherfucker to get loose. Be prepared because he's going to go fucking nuts." Ellen wasn't worried though. She'd selected an extra-wide bed and restraints for patients either so insane, they had super-human strength and those on drugs who had the ability to break handcuffs.

Sheamus opened his eyes staring up at an unfamiliar ceiling. It didn't look like a hotel. His haze lifted and remembered suddenly, fear shooting through him, the two girls. He focused and raised his head to see Ellen and Misty. "Fuuuuuuuck!" he yelled louder than anybody may ever have. As soon as he realized, he was restrained, he began trying to break free, violently shaking the bed. Misty was very frightened he'd get loose. Ellen was very frightened he'd break his own bones. "Bitches! Fucking bitches! Let me go! Let me fucking go!"

Ellen stepped forward and said with authority, " Stop it! You aren't getting free. You're going to hurt yourself in the process."

"I don't give a fuck," he yelled, words still a bit slurred.

"Well then you'll be trapped and injured so I suggest you stop it. I can give you another shot to calm you down," Ellen said coldly.

"Don't you fucking dare," he said practically spitting at her but there was fear in his eyes and that turned her on. She looked at this luscious, muscular piece of meat and reveled that he belonged to her now.

She ran her hand up his huge thigh towards his balls. She stopped short of touching them. She saw a flicker of of need in his eyes and she smirked. She spoke as she set him free from the monitoring equipment and rolled the cart towards the door. "You have to calm down, you have to accept this fate. You'll be here with us for awhile and then we will let you go unharmed." She moved closer but not too close to his face and said in a predatory tone, "But first, you're going to do a lot of things for us. You're going to do whatever we say, when we say and you're going to do it well. Misty and I are going to use you up, baby. You understand? Forget about being a Celtic Warrior, you're going to be our Celtic slave." She walked away, taking Misty by the hand as she went to the door. "I'll leave you to settle in. Just like a pet, you'll be begging for us to come to you when you get hungry." She pushed the cart with the monitors out of the room, turned back at him with sly smile and left him alone.


	4. Chapter 4

Sheamus lay there in the silence of the room, tears threatening to spill forth. "No," he told himself. "Be calm. To live through t'is, be calm."

He began to survey his surroundings. Looking around at the tasteful décor of the room, the muted brown walls, leather sofa and large plasma TV; he realized that he was not in some dirty basement. As a matter of fact, he realized that he was probably in the house of someone who had money – plenty, by the looks of it. He noticed his bag sitting by the door with his clothes folded neatly and sitting on his boots. He realized he was wearing only his boxer briefs. He then noticed the shiny gold buckle and black leather strap of the World Heavyweight Championship title. It was folded neatly on the sofa.

Next he looked carefully at the bed he was attached to and the light brown leather restraints. He quickly decided that breaking free was not an option. He was strong but not stupid. These girls were frighteningly resourceful. The monitors that had been beside him were professional-grade. He deduced that they indeed were in the medical field and capable of drugging him again. He did not want that to happen. The fear of falling into blackness, of having no control was somehow stronger than the fear of dying. For a moment, he slipped into a very serious reality where he decided how he wanted to die should it come to that. "If I die, I want to do it looking at t'ose two so t'ey know I'm strong of heart and filled with honor," he said to the empty room.


	5. Chapter 5

_Wednesday 6:00 a.m. _

_Day 1_

As it turned out, Ellen was right. As hours passed slowly, his hunger became overwhelming. He'd last eaten before the show and for a guy who ate at least six times a day, going this long without food was almost painful. His stomach ached, his head pounded and he felt weak and nauseous. He lay there for a moment, "Oh feck it," he said sighing heavily. "Hey! Hey!" he yelled loudly. "Hey!" He was actually more afraid that they'd left him than of what they might do to him.

Ellen slid in, leaning against the doorframe. "Yes? Are you hungry now?"

He hated that bitchy smirk she was wearing, "Yeah, I am. I'm nearly sick ya know." He gave her a look of disgust and hate. She returned the cold look and walked towards him. He gulped, hoping she didn't notice. She reached under the bed. His heart was pounding. What was she getting? She stood, holding another pair of the leather restraints.

"You know, you don't have to hate it here," she said as she put the first restraint on his left arm just above the elbow. "Misty and I can be really, really nice to you." She gave him a sexy smile. She finished with the left arm and repeated the action on his right arm. She then unfastened the wrist restraints and raised the bed to a sitting position. He began wiggling his fingers and rotating his wrists. That felt so much better.

Misty came in with a tray that held two large omelets packed with chicken breast meat and a large bottled water. Beside the water was an aspirin bottle. He couldn't help but salivate at the food and feel relief seeing the aspirin. At this point, he felt damned anyway so using his arms, which were free from elbow to hand, he took three of what he hoped were aspirin. He knew enough about anatomy to know that lying in this position for a prolonged amount of time could cause blood clots. The aspirin, a natural blood thinner was smart and it might help his pounding headache. He dove into the food. Soon the tray was empty and every drop of water gone. He felt so much better but he also had a problem. "Hey," he said to Misty who was sitting on the couch holding his title, staring at it. "I have to piss. Did you t'ink of t'at?"

Misty looked lost, "Um …" "Yes, we did," Ellen interrupted. She walked over and retrieved a hospital urinal bottle. "You have enough freedom to work the controls on the bed. You can fold forward and use this." She tossed him the bottle and they departed. He fumbled and had a hard time but managed to urinate in the bottle. "Okay," he called out. The women returned. Misty took the bottle to go empty and it was obvious she'd done this many times. He was more sure than ever, they were medical workers.

Ellen stood by the bedside and ran her palms down his alabaster abs. "You had enough to eat?" Her demeanor was suddenly pleasant. He nodded. "For now anyway?" she said smiling. Her hands smoothed across his pecs and glided up his traps. She continued her exploration by running her hands down his muscled arms. "Mm," she cooed. "How delicious."

Despite this dangerous situation, her touch felt good; however he couldn't just say nothing. He spoke in a low voice, "I could grab your hands ya know. I could break your fucking wrists."

"You won't," she said and suddenly pressed her lips to his. She kissed him slow and hard. She licked along his bottom lip and his mouth opened slightly in an automatic reaction as if this were a "normal" kiss. "No," he shook free of her kiss and back to his senses. "No, don't touch me."

Her lips began moving down his chin, brushing across that sexy ginger beard, making her moan, "So hot." She lightly licked his neck and began kissing his chest. Her hair tickled his bare skin. She moved lower and licked at his abs, making soft moans, as she tasted him. Quickly, he reached out and grabbed her hair, winding it around his fist and lifted her head from his body. "Ow," she snapped.

"I said I don't want you touching me, you sick fucking bitch," he was pulling her hair hard enough to yank it right out of her scalp. She winced but stubbornly refused to stop. She began working her hands all over his torso. He pulled harder on her hair. Her hands slid down to his boxer briefs and across his flaccid dick. She lightly touched his balls and then suddenly latched on to them.

"Let go of my hair," she said with an edge of anger. "I think I have you by the balls … literally." She applied slight pressure and he left go of her. "Good boy," Ellen said sweetly. She continued gently cupping his balls and started stroking his penis through the cotton underwear. His body betrayed him, reacting immediately, his cock twitching.

"No, no, you don't have a right to do t'is," he protested. Meanwhile, she had stroked him to a rigid, fully erect state. He fought the low moans escaping his lips. She peeled the underwear back and took hold of his naked, hard cock. "Oh fuck," he groaned. She stroked him, feeling the taunt skin of his dick. "Please just stop," he almost whined. Ellen licked her palm and continued stroking him. He began pushing his hips forward involuntarily. Her pace sped up and he was breathing heavily. He went completely quiet, holding his breath – when he exhaled, he came hard, his sperm shooting up his belly and onto his chest. "Ohhh, fuck fuck," he grunted. He lay with his eyes closed, unable to face the girl who had kidnapped him and just forced him to cum all over himself. Being jerked off felt great, but his ego was bruised deeply. He had just been totally controlled and couldn't quite face it. Ellen cleaned him up with a towel and said nothing. He only opened his eyes when he was sure she was gone. He finally fell into a natural sleep and slept until almost noon.


	6. Chapter 6

_Wednesday 2 p.m._

After being given another large meal, using his urine bottle and receiving a warm sponge bath from Misty, he felt better. It probably helped that she'd been sweet and not threatening and ask permission to jerk him off. He relented. She'd teased him until when he finally came, it was a hard spurting load and he'd nearly yelled it was so intense. She took care of the hot seed by licking it up and he realized how much this woman was into him. She'd probably do anything for him. "Anything?" he thought.

"Mm, Misty, you're too hot," he whispered to her. "I wish I wasn't here. I'd take you out on t'e town, show you a great time and make love to you at t'e end of the night." He gave her an intense, sexy look. "Sound good, lass?"

She blushed. "Well, yeah. I mean I really like you. I liked you since you were in FCW. And I was angry when people got mad because you won the WWE Championship right off. I mean they were just jealous because …"

"Yeah, yeah, right t'anks," he wanted her to shut the hell up. "Why don't you just let me go? You and I could just leave toget'er and you could come down to Florida with me." Misty's eyes lit up. She smiled a mega-watt grin.

"You wanna rethink that one?" Ellen's voice came from the doorway. She sauntered in looking at Sheamus like she could claw his eyes out and then she turned to Misty, slapping her hard across the face. Misty's eyes watered and jaw dropped. "You stupid bitch. He's just trying to get away. He doesn't give a fuck about you. Take you to Florida. Bitch, he wants to put you in jail."

"And you can fecking go with her," he spat at Ellen. Misty looked at him with a sad expression. "Whuh? You t'ink I want to wine you and dine you? Fuck off." Misty's heart broke as she realized he'd just been trying to win her trust. The women left without a word


	7. Chapter 7

Ellen had left the remote control within reach and flipped on the telly to pass the time. That evening, both girls returned. They were soaking wet and in bikinis. Misty was wearing a red one with a sweet bow at the center of the top. Ellen wore a yellow string bikini that showed off her larger, athletic frame. It crossed Sheamus' mind that she could be a Diva. Misty's petite frame was also appealing and she had larger breasts than Ellen.

"We have a pool," chirped Misty. "You could come, but you know, you're tied up …" Her sentence trailed off as she realized how lame it sounded.

"We'd love for you to join us," Ellen said sweetly, "But it's in the open sun and you'd probably turn to ash." She smirked.

Sheamus looked at Ellen, "Ya know, you could be a Diva with that body, darlin'." He smiled and Ellen actually looked flattered. "But first you need to get a boob job so you can fill out a bikini." It was his turn to smirk. She looked hurt, if only for a fleeting moment. She brushed off the comment without a word. She climbed on to the bed, cat-like, and straddled him. Water droplets fell from her hair onto his stomach and thighs. She untied her bikini from behind her neck and peeled it off her wet breasts. Sheamus eyed them; secretly thinking they were quite enough. She leaned forward so his restrained arms could reach them. "Touch," she said, holding his fingertips to her hard nipples.

He made circles around her nipples and pinched them lightly. "Yeah, so?" He pretended to be unimpressed but continued brushing across her breasts, looking at her getting turned on. "Mm," she breathed and started gently rocking back and forth on top of him. He felt himself responding as he started to stiffen.

"Goddamn," he said in a low voice, pissed at himself for letting this she-devil get to him. He moved his hands from her breasts and down to her thighs where he began smoothing them across her strong legs.

"Misty," she said not taking her eyes off of his. "Underwear." Misty huffed and moved to pull his underwear down. She wanted to be first. Ellen always took over. Ellen and Sheamus remained in a stare down as she un tied her bathing suit bottom and rose to slide it off. She tossed it aside. She won the staring contest when his eyes drifted to her smooth, hairless area. She was rubbing her clit against is rock hard cock and moaning with unbridled lust. He couldn't help himself and pushed his hips forward. "You want it, don't you?" Ellen said softly. He turned his head to the side refusing to look at her. "Misty, get out," Ellen ordered. She heard the door slam behind her. Unfazed, she took his face in her hands, forcing him to turn towards her. "You want it. Say you do."

He remained silent for a moment and then admitted, "I want it." He looked directly at Ellen and decided to just give in. "Yeah," he repeated softly, "I want it." He wanted to be inside her so badly, he was beyond pride. She was wet and as she rose up to allow him inside of her, his cock slid in without too much coaxing. She eased his ample flesh into her and finally was sitting on him with every thick inch buried. She began riding him slowly, rubbing her clit against his pubic bone with every stroke. He was moving his hips to meet her down stroke causing an awesome friction when they met.

He let out low, growling sounds and she was moaning at this unbelievable sensation. She leaned forward continuing her strokes. Would he let her kiss him without stopping her like before? She pressed her lips to his and was excited when he kissed her back vigoursly. He parted his lips and was dipping his tongue into her mouth, finding her tongue each time. The kiss became passionate and she moaned in her throat. She felt the bed shake violently and she knew he was instinctively trying to put his arms around her. Oh how she wanted to unrestrain him. But the girls had vowed to not stray from the plan. His frustration became apparent as he began thrusting up inside her. "Oh my God,' Ellen yelped. He was hitting the spot with every thrust. "Mm, yeah," she purred into his hear. She started shaking all over, small earthquakes running through her, and she her orgasm hit her like a crashing wave, "Oh holy fuck," she yelled. In next several minutes, two more waves of pleasure washed over her.

He was now panting, "I need to cum. Where? In you?"

"Yeah, yeah, cum in me. Fill me up," Ellen moaned. At that moment, he blew his load inside her, muscles straining, breath coming out in gasps. He groaned and cursed and thrust until he was completely spent.


	8. Chapter 8

Ellen and Misty came into the room about an hour after Ellen had fucked, and been fucked by, Sheamus. Both women were smiling. "Whuh?" he said expecting something nice.

"We have a surprise for you," said Misty. "You're going to get up, stretch and take a shower."

"Don't be fucking with me," he eyed them hoping to God they were telling the truth. He wanted to stretch so bad he was aching. He kept thinking about blood clots. And he wanted in that shower worse than anything.

"We aren't fucking with you," Ellen said smiling at him. "But we aren't changing our plans." Her face hardened. He noticed each woman had what appeared to be a gun. Upon closer examination, he realized they were Tasers. He stared at the devices wondering how it would feel and could he get away. Ellen picked up on his pondering. "These could stop an elephant," she said matter-of-factly. His gaze fell.

Misty unfastened the ankle restraints as Ellen stood guard with her Taser. He was already bend his knees and stretching.

"Okay, this is where things get tricky," Ellen told him. "Misty is going to free your arms. But I swear to God I will Tase the fuck out of you if you grab her." Misty carefully unfastened one side. "Keep your arm down," Ellen said with authority. Misty unfastened the other side and darted clear of the bed. She quickly grabbed her own stun gun and stood in the corner of the room ready to shoot. Ellen stood in the doorframe also ready. Both of them were extremely jumpy and he was somewhat worried.

Sheamus sat up, the muscles in his back stretching; his skin became filled with sensation as fresh air touched his back for the first time in 2 days. He stretched his arms above his head, his vertebrae popping. "Ugh," Misty said from the corner of the room. Ellen shot her a look. "What? It bothers me," Misty whined. She turned her attention back to the powerful man on the bed. He put his legs over the side of the bed and sat there for a bit just moving different parts of his body. Finally he stood up. There was an audible sudden shuffle as both women jumped ready to shoot.

"Holy fuck," said Ellen as he stood up straight. She was staring up at him thinking he looked much taller than he had at the pub. She was visibly scared but tried to keep a look of confidence on her face. She looked to see Misty had lowered her stun gun. "Misty! Wake up!" Misty leveled her gun again.

"Whuh? T'is ain't t'e first time you've seen me," Sheamus said to her smiling his smartass in-ring smile. He felt like himself for a moment except the competition was two girls who each weighed half as much as him. He looked over at the couch. His title belt was still there. He half-smiled. It was a comfort somehow.

"Okay the bathroom is right there," Ellen pointed to the corner opposite Misty. No wonder he'd not seen it. It was against the same wall as the bed and he hadn't craned his neck that far. "Everything is in there," Ellen continued, "Body wash, shampoo, the stuff out of your bag." She pointed for him to go in. He went into the bathroom very slowly afraid of setting one of these women off accidentally. He went to close the door when Ellen shouted, "No! You don't shut it."

Sheamus looked back at her irritated. "Well, listen love, unless you two want to record my every bodily function, you'll not mind me shutting t'e damn door." He slammed it shut without waiting for an answer. Ellen looked at Misty and shrugged. It occurred to her the man did need some privacy.

Inside, he saw the expensive tiled floor, the open shower with multiple jets, granite was everywhere. As he sat down to tend to business, he chuckled at how damn smart these girls were. The bathroom was stripped of anything and everything that could be used as a weapon. The towel racks were gone, he assumed the vanity was completely empty and even the toilet tank lid had been removed. And of course, there was no window.

After a hot shower, brushing his teeth and applying deodorant, he picked up a pair of fresh boxer-briefs, the only thing they had left for him. He opened the door and both girls jumped, stun guns leveled. "Fuck, I'm not looking to get shot." He sat down on the leather couch and ran his index finger across the nameplate of his title belt. Staring at the belt, he said, "Ya know I live for t'is?" He looked to Ellen, "Tell me I'll be wearin' it again, in t'e ring, in front of t'ousands." His look was sincere and she knew he was pondering his fate.

"You will," Ellen said. "You just have to cooperate with us till Friday then you can fly home, relax and make it for Monday Night Raw." He noticed his cell phone charging nearby. "You have to make some calls now." He nodded at Ellen in defeat. He made his calls and excuses as to where he was. Then his phone was taken away. He wondered if he'd just signed his own death certificate.


	9. Chapter 9

"Do you like being free to move around?" Misty asked the dumb question so sincerely Sheamus almost laughed at her.

"Yeah darlin'. It's nice." Misty walked to Ellen and handed her the Taser. Misty skipped over to him and sat beside him. He looked at her surprised she'd come over so close. She ran her hand down his arm. "Make a muscle," she giggled. He smiled, very flustered and just pacified her. He brought his arm up and flexed. She smoothed her hand across his bicep and leaned forward to give it a lick as if it were candy. He instantly thought about grabbing her into a fatal chokehold. But Ellen's hawk eyes were on him hard. "Enough of that, aye?" He lowered his arm.

"I wanna blow you," Misty said suddenly. She licked her lips and ran her fingers through his wet hair. "What do you think?"

"I t'ink you'd be blowing a long time. I'm just not reloaded to be honest witcha." He was being sincere. Every man had his limits. He was good for more than one go in a night but like any normal male, he needed to recharge his batteries.

Misty took it very personally and jerked away from him. She jumped to her feet. "But you can fuck Ellen!"

"That's why he needs to recharge, you dumbass," Ellen said from the doorway. Misty looked around at her and then back at Sheamus and actually burst into tears. She pushed past Ellen out the door. "She's emotional," Ellen said calmly.

Sheamus shook his head, "Yeah no kiddin' on t'at."

"Well here's the deal," Ellen said ignoring Misty's outburst. "You can stay out of the psych ward over there," she gestured towards the bed, "but you will wear an ankle cuff and if you try to fuck with it, you'll get another shot and wake up tied so tight you can't breathe."

Misty had gathered herself and returned. She clasp her Taser with a firm grip, still upset with the rejection from Sheamus. "Go head, Ellie," she said, turning to her lover for comfort. Ellen reached down and pulled the heavy-duty ankle cuff and chain from under the couch. She put it around Sheamus' ankle without a struggle and secured the Master lock. She backed away and went to join Misty. Ellen, seeing Misty's hurt expression, wrapped her arms around her. She brushed Misty's hair over her ear. Misty leaned forward to kiss Ellen. The girls kissed passionately while Sheamus watched from the couch. They broke the kiss and Misty walked out.

"Will t'ere be more of t'at?" Sheamus asked Ellen.

"Maybe. You like?" "Oh I like … a lot," he nodded eyeing her long legs and imagining them wrapped around Misty's head.

"Look, the chain goes far enough to the bathroom, you have the remote, water and Misty's bringing you food right now." With that Ellen walked away. After finishing his meal, Sheamus watched Kill Bill Vol. 2 on cable. He fanaticized Ellen in the role Uma Thurman played – kicking ass and looking hardcore sexy. He fell asleep before Black Mamba made her way to Bill.


	10. Chapter 10

_Thursday Morning Day 2_

Sheamus woke up with the television still on and the sounds of the girls in the kitchen. He stretched and rolled onto the floor to do some pushups. He hadn't worked out since the day of the show and wasn't one who could miss workouts. It didn't take much for him to put on weight. Misty popped her head. "You're awake," she said happily and left. She returned with breakfast tray. He groaned at the sight of it. "You're tryin' to make me fat."

"I can go," Misty said. He laughed and reached out for the tray. She sat beside him as he ate another omelet. "We don't know much about body-builder food except no carbs and lots of protein. So you get omelets."

"About what I'd eat anyhow," he said after taking a sip of water. "And I like Muscle Milk."

"We don't have that. Sorry." Misty watched him intently and her staring was like an annoying mosquito. He hated the way she looked at him as if he was the love of her life. She gushed over everything he said. She wanted him to "make a muscle" which he did even though he felt goofy. She begged him to do a Brogue kick, which he had to explain to her was impossible while chained to the ground! He'd offered to do it though and even poured on, in a sappy manner, how he wanted to impress her but he needed to be unlocked. This time, she didn't take the bait.


	11. Chapter 11

The day rolled into the afternoon and he'd become less frightened of the place and more bored than anything. He called for Misty who was there within seconds, smiling, "Yes?"

"Can I have something to drink? Like beer?" he smiled nicely, hoping she'd fill his request.

She left and he heard her speaking with Ellen. She returned with Dos Equis beer and he started laughing.

Ellen was leaning in the door, "What? Did you think we kept Guinness in the house for those times when we decide to kidnap an Irishman?" She popped hers open from the doorway and sipped it.

"Dos Equis it is," he said and drank half in one gulp. Misty had one as well and drank several sips before saying, "Oh Guinness is much better." She beamed at Sheamus. He fake smiled back and thought of clocking her with the beer bottle.

Later Sheamus and Misty were both sleeping on the couch. Empty bottles littered the floor. Ellen had drank half of one, which Sheamus had finished off and she was out in the living area sitting on the sofa. She wanted to go swimming but she couldn't risk leaving Misty alone. When she tried to wake Misty, she had met drunk, mean Misty and given up. Just as she was about to try again, Misty staggered out of the room. "Hey," she said drunkenly.

"Hey back," Ellen chuckled at Misty's sideways walk. Misty made her way to the couch and plopped beside Ellen.

"He's passed out," Misty said matter of factly. "I tried to touch his dick but she slapped my hand." She started laughing, "He won't even remember doing that."

Ellen wondered how true that was but added, "No, I'm sure he won't." It seemed to make Misty laugh more. "Come on," Ellen pulled her up. "Let's get in the pool. It'll wake up you."

"Isn't that dangerous?" Misty was saying as they headed out the door. Ellen laughed.


	12. Chapter 12

Sheamus awoke to whispers. He wasn't sure what time it was but he felt as though he'd slept a long time. The plush leather couch was so much more comfortable than the bed and he could lie on his side, which he preferred.

"Hey sleepy," Misty was smiling down at him. "You slept like 4 hours." She handed him a bottled water. He sat up, stretched and took the water. After gulping several sips, his head cleared and he saw Ellen sitting across the room on the carpeted floor. She was watching intently, Taser by her hand. Misty turned towards Ellen and crawled away seductively, purposely trying to turn him on. When Misty reached her, Ellen pulled Misty close and kissed her gently on the lips. Misty straddled Ellen, the bottom of her curvy thighs on top of Ellen's muscular ones. The girls continued kissing and Ellen slipped her hands under Misty's ass, rubbing and grabbing at her flesh. She began licking between Misty's breasts and pulling at her tank top to expose them.

"Mm, I love that," Misty said breathing heavily. She pulled her tank top over her head. She was wearing no bra. Ellen began to kiss and suck at Misty's full breasts.

"Lay back," Ellen whispered. Misty got off of Ellen and lay back on the floor stretching her arms above her head. Ellen quickly grabbed Misty's arms to pull her closer. Sheamus noticed there was a piece of tape across the floor. "The chain," he thought, "She marked the length of the chain. Smart."

Ellen looked up from Misty's body to look at Sheamus. He was definitely enjoying the show. She smiled a coy smile and slid down Misty's body to remove her bikini bottom. She spread Misty's tanned thighs and began to gently lick her clit. Misty moaned and squirmed. Ellen continued pleasing her girlfriend feeling Misty's wetness surround her tongue.

Ellen did care about Misty and was turned on by her even though Misty could be dense. She forgot about everything as she lapped up Misty's juices. Misty rolled her hips. Suddenly Misty jerked to a stop. "Mmmmmmmmmmmm," Misty made a muffled sound and started pushing Ellen's head away with force.

"What the hell, Mi …" Ellen was jolted when she raised up and was face to face with Sheamus. His hand was covering Misty's mouth. Ellen instantly reached behind herself for the Taser. When she whirled back around Sheamus had Misty's Taser right in her face. "Go ahead, go ahead and do it, love. I wonder who will wake up first?" Sheamus stared her down. They looked to be at a stalemate.

She continued holding it, aiming it. She finally spoke, "How did you get it off?" She shook her head in disbelief.

"I didn't. It's still on." She looked past him and saw the ankle cuff and length of chain. "You fucked up. Your only accounted for ta length of chain. You forgot to add six-feet, four-inches to it," his eyes twinkled as he dropped the knowledge. It crossed Ellen's mind that he sounded like he was cutting a promo. She was furious with herself. She'd worked so hard to plan this and she didn't account for his height! She measured the chain length only. She was snapped back to reality when Sheamus grabbed her hair. She yelped and almost fired the Taser. "Put it down," he coaxed. "Put it down and I'll put mine down. What would knocking you out do for me? I'm still fucking trapped." She agreed and they both eased the stun guns to the floor and let them go and pushed them away. "Now why don't you go back to what you were doing," he said, nodding at Misty's naked body. Ellen looked at him, stunned. He wanted to continue watching her please Misty. "Do it," he said softly.

He slowly removed his hand from Misty's mouth and she breathed in deeply. Ellen leaned back down to Misty and with a final glance at Sheamus, started licking her clit again. "Mmmm," Misty made that muffled sound again and Ellen jerked her head up. Instead of moaning into his hand, Misty was moaning into the mouth of Sheamus as he kissed her deeply. Ellen watched as their tongues touched lightly in mid-air and then disappeared as their lips came together again. Being a voyeur watching this amazing kiss turned Ellen on immensely. Then Sheamus pulled Misty across the tape on the floor and left Ellen alone. He moved in between Misty's spread thighs and positioned his rigid cock to slide into her. She was very lubed and he gave her all of it in one thrust. "Fuck!" yelled Misty grabbing the carpet in her fingers. "Oh fuck, oh fuck," she then whispered as he begin pumping his hips faster. Propped on his elbows, Sheamus fucked Misty hard and was startled when he felt hands on his back. Ellen had come up behind him and was rubbing her hands down his back, placing kisses on his pale skin. He expected to be Taser'd. This was much better.

Misty was already close to getting off when Ellen was going down on her. It took her minutes to go over the edge. She panted and moaned and came hard. Sheamus pulled out of her without cumming. He took Ellen's arm and pulled her around from behind him. He leaned down and kissed Misty hard on the mouth and then got up and walked to the couch still holding Ellen's arm. He sat down and pulled her on top of him. Misty slid up beside them and began touching and feeling his chest and arms. Ellen leaned in to kiss him and he kissed her back, his tongue swirling all around hers. His hands were in her hair, gently tugging as he rubbed his stiff dick against her bikini bottom. Misty reached out and untied her friend's bikini and slid it off. Ellen raised up and guided the head of his cock to her entrance. She'd become wet watching him fuck Misty and she wanted some now. She lowered herself inch by inch and settled on his dick.

He moaned when he was completely inside her and she started moving up and down. She was riding him slowly and loving the sensation. He said, "I want it faster," and suddenly stood up still inside of her and flipped her on her back. She landed on the soft leather and he began to thrust again. She closed her eyes and moaned as he pumped fast and hard. As he slammed into her, he thought of the plotting and the drugging and how she'd stolen him from his life. He thrust harder. "You're hurting me," Ellen yelped.

"I don't care," he didn't even look down but continued fucking her hard and rough. "You used me, I use you." But he did care and looked at her to make sure she wasn't honestly in pain. She was breathing hard and grinding up against him. "You like it when you can't control it?" He was close to her ear, speaking low, sexy in his thick Irish accent. She didn't answer but made a big show of getting off. "Seems like a yes," he said and he let out a groan as he thrust to an orgasm. He lay his head beside hers, panting. "Fuck." He shifted to let her up and she scurried away to join Misty by the door. He looked at the ankle cuff and then to them. "You've got to be fuckin' w'th me."

"Is that why you fucked us? To get away?" Ellen teased with a coy wink. The girls picked up their stun guns and left the room without unlocking the cuff. He sat on the couch covered in sweat and sex and watched them go. "What a bunch of shite," he growled looking at the chain.


	13. Chapter 13

He awoke at what he assumed was the middle of the night, Ellen standing nearby wearing a black bikini. She held two glasses. "It's Sherry," she held up the two petite glasses. "I can't sleep. Join me?" She had already sat down on the couch. He sat up and slid close to her taking the drink. He wasn't a Sherry kind of guy but it was rich and sweet and warm and it felt nice.

"Where's Misty," he asked expecting both girls to come in make sure there was no trouble.

Ellen looked at him, perhaps for the first time, without any guard up and spoke the truth, "She's working. They needed another paramedic tonight." They both tilted the small glasses back and finished the Sherry. Ellen stood up and walked quietly to the ankle cuff. She revealed the key she'd been palming and slip it into the Master padlock. She removed the cuff. She grabbed his bag and tossed it on to the couch. "You can go."

He looked at her, shocked. "Just like t'at?" He grabbed his jeans out of his bag and slipped them on. He pilfered around and found socks and t-shirt. His motorcycle boots were on last. He looked in the bag to see his prized watch that he wore for every public occasion. He grabbed his flat cap. He went into the bathroom and quickly threw his personal items into the bag. Lastly, he carefully placed his title belt in and zipped the bag.

He followed Ellen out of the bedroom/makeshift prison into a large plush apartment. He had been in one very nice room of a very nice apartment. She led him to front door and opened it. There was total darkness. She hit the light switches and revealed an H2, a Mercedes and a small car parked at the far end. There was a space where Misty's ambulance had been parked.

Ellen tossed him a set of keys to the small car. "It's a rental," she explained. "It's under your name, your real name. Don't ask how I managed that. I know some people at Hertz," she half-laughed without really smiling. "See, you were never in danger."

He jiggled the keys in his hand and looked down at her face, which looked innocent and without the harsh expressions she displayed quite often. "Why?" He had to know why the stronger of the two women had gone soft.

She looked off. "I thought I wanted to do something insanely wrong. I thought I wanted to capture this sexy, vicious wrestler and keep him for myself. I thought I wanted to use you up and send you home whipped." She paused. "… I changed my mind. This isn't for me. You turn me on. This situation doesn't. So go. I don't think you'll turn us in," she said honestly.

"I wanted to send you both to prison, but you're right, I won't tell." He reached out and touched her shoulder. "I never knew anybody who wanted to fuck me so bad, t'ey'd kidnap me." He laughed. Then his voice became serious. "You deserve to go to jail. I'd be lying if I said I'd grown so fond of you, I decided to forgive you. Truth be told, I'm too ashamed to admit that I was overpowered by two women, held captive and forced to ejaculate, well at least a couple of times. I can't repeat t'at story. Who'd believe such?"

She didn't look back. "We had planned on drugging you again," she said in a distant, chilling voice. "Get you back in the ambulance and drop you off somewhere in Raleigh and make a phone call."

She began again, "Leave here by turning left on to the road, you'll start seeing signs for Raleigh. Follow them; you'll come to the city. You can figure it out from there."

With that, she began walking towards the pool on the other side of the garage and dove into the deep end. She swam underwater as much as possible to avoid hearing the car go because in truth, it broke her heart. When she finally swam to the shallow end and bobbed there. The night was completely silent. He was gone.


	14. Chapter 14

Ellen lay back and floated, relaxing as water surrounded her body. The sound of the water engulfed her hearing. She liked that quiet sound of the water around her along with the distant echoes of faint movement. The echo sound was a perfect rhythm as water splashed into the filters and onto the steps. The sound grew louder and Ellen bobbed higher in the water. She quickly stood upright. The barely audible underwater commotion was Sheamus' gentle plunge into the deep end.

She swam to him and neither said a word. He was flush against the end of the pool and his muscular alabaster arms were propped up on the pool's side. She held onto his arms to stay afloat and kissed him softly. He kept the kiss soft and sexy. They lightly brushed their lips against each other and softly swiped their tongues together. The kiss became more passionate and they were both breathing heavily. Pushing harder against each other's mouths and dipping their tongues strongly into their open mouths.

"Hold on," Sheamus said pulling away. He hoisted himself out of the pool and reached for Ellen, bringing her out of the pool. He resumed kissing her and helped her out of her bathing suit. He wrapped his arms around her, sliding his hands to her the back of her neck, moving them down her sides, sliding them onto her firm butt. "Do you have real beds in t'is place?" he asked between kisses.


	15. Chapter 15

In the master bedroom of the apartment, Ellen and Sheamus lay on the king size bed touching, pulling at each other and kissing deeply. They broke and he stared into Ellen's brown eyes while stroking along her jawline. She looked back into his blue-grey eyes. It was like diving into a sea that she never wanted to come out of. Away from the insanity of the situation that brought him to their home and just being there because he wanted to be made his presence so much stronger. He seemed dominant and overwhelming and she wanted him to take her.

He got up on his knees and pulled her with him. Again they kissed deeply and he began to kiss from her lips down her neck and across her collarbone. He gently lifted her hair and kissed the sides of her neck. He turned her where he could kiss the back of her neck and then down her spine. As he moved back up neck, he pressed his body against her back and put his strong, fair-skinned arms around her. Sheamus kissed behind her ear and she sighed loudly, loving the sensation. She felt his hard dick against the small of her back. He was rubbing it against her in a light thrusting motion.

He put his cool palm against her back and pushed her forward. She leaned forward and put her cheek against the sheet. He ran his hands up and down the back of her legs and pushed on the inside of her thighs to spread her open. He licked the tip of his finger and ran along her lips making her jerk and moan. He found her clit and lightly swirled around it, allowing his fingertip to slide across the hot spot every few seconds. "Mmmm," Ellen was so lost in this heaven. As Ellen rolled her hips and moaned, Sheamus moved from working her clit and slid a finger inside her very wet opening. "Oh God," she moaned backing up to force his entire digit inside her. "Ohh," she sighed in whispering voice. She made a little yelping noise when he slid in a second finger. "Oh my God."

He had a erection that about to burst and removed his fingers. He looked at her body in the dim light and lined up his throbbing cock with her entrance. He began inching into her slowly. Ellen panted like she going to have a heart attack. "All, I want it all, please, please," she whined.

Sheamus ignored her pleas and continued to slide into her at an achingly slow pace. "Please," she whispered.

His breath was suddenly on her back, "Please what?"

"Mmm, please fuck me," she said squirming.

"I am fucking you," he pushed in a little deeper to punctuate the point.

"No, no, all of it. Give me your entire cock," her tone was brazen and desperate. That was enough to break his will and he moved all the way into her.

He began thrusting slowly, pulling out almost all the way and sliding back in hard. She continued panting and making all kinds of erotic noises. Soon, he was grasping her hips and slamming into her with force. He had to keep a tight grip on her to keep from shoving her into the headboard with his thrusts. "Yeah, I'm gonna cum, I'm gonna cum, I'm gonna cum," she repeated over and over until she finally let out something between a yell and moan and she was totally satisfied. Her sounds and the sudden increase in wetness pushed him over the edge right after her. He came hard, groaning, and thrusting until every last of drop his hot load filled her.


	16. Chapter 16

_Friday 10 a.m._

_Final day_

Misty pulled into the garage, tired and aggravated she'd had to work. The last thing she wanted was to leave Ellen alone with Sheamus. She saw the way he looked at Ellen. He preferred her. Misty felt heartbroken every time she saw Sheamus looking at Ellen instead of her. She stepped out of the ambulance and walked the landscaped path around the garage to the pool. It was nice and sunny and at 10 o' clock, the sun was not yet scorching. She expected to find Ellen doing her daily laps. The pool was empty. Ellen's bathing suit lay in a pile at the edge of the deep end. "Hmm," Misty wondered out loud.

She made her way back to the garage and walked past the vehicles and entered the house. It was eerily quiet. Not even the TV was on. She crept into the living area and looked to the right. She could see the master bedroom door closed within its alcove. She looked to door of Sheamus' room and it was also shut. She wanted to be alone with him so bad and it seemed as if Ellen was still asleep. Misty opened the door quietly. The room was empty and the ankle cuff and chain lay abandoned. She crept to the bathroom and found it empty as well. She noticed Sheamus' toiletries missing, and looked around for his bag. It was gone. His title belt was gone. He was gone.

"Oh my God," Misty whispered and began to shake. She started to yell for Ellen and realized he might there, ready to take revenge. She left the room and crept to the master bedroom. She stood outside awhile, afraid to open the door. Finally, she summoned her courage and eased the door open.

She stared at the scene, shocked, hurt, angry. Ellen was asleep and Sheamus was asleep beside her. He was there, unrestrained and of his own freewill, sleeping beside her girlfriend. She had wanted to be with him so badly and Ellen had managed to steal him … again. She backed out of the room and shut the door quietly. She went to the sofa, lay down and cried herself to sleep


	17. Chapter 17

As it reached noon, Ellen woke up. She smiled, seeing that Sheamus was still asleep beside her. She eased out of bed and trying to make sure he gathered all the rest his spent body needed. It was Friday. He'd be leaving today and she already missed him. She wanted to reach out and run her fingers through his red hair but resisted. She crept towards to door, knowing that on the other side was Misty who had no doubt come into the bedroom and left without a word. But she knew her girlfriend and she knew Misty had plenty to say now.

Ellen quietly opened the door and slipped out. As she turned to walk through the living area, she jumped at the sight of Misty who was sitting straight up on the sofa; her eyes locked on Ellen. Ellen opened her mouth to speak, but Misty cut her off and in a low, angry voice she rarely used, she seethed at Ellen, "You bitch. You cold-hearted, insensitive evil bitch. How could you?"

"Misty, please understand, I gave him the keys. I told him he could leave. He came back on his own. I was flattered and happy just as you would be. Should I have turned him down?" Ellen waited for Misty to reply.


	18. Chapter 18

Inside the master bedroom, Sheamus awoke and found he was alone. He got up and made his way to lush master bath, grabbing his bag on the way. He urinated, splashed some cold water on his face and brushed his teeth. After slipping on a pair of jeans, he came back into the bedroom and heard shouting on the other side of the door.

"…And it's always been that way," Misty shouted. "You have to have everything. Can't you ever just let someone else be happy?"

He knew the argument was about him sleeping with Ellen while Misty was gone. He decided to stay in the room until things cooled down.

"Listen to me, you dimwit, I mapped this plan out! I made this happen! Without my help, my knowledge, my calm head, you'd never pull this off. Never!" Ellen was inches from Misty's face. "So I partook in some pleasure without you, get over it! I can't help if he likes me and you know I wanted him bad! Why would I say 'no'?"

Misty's face crumpled and tears started pouring, "I know. I wouldn't have said 'no' either, but it hurts my feelings. It's like I must not be pretty enough or something." She leaned into Ellen and Ellen wrapped her arms around Misty, "You're beautiful Misty."

Suddenly the two women were softly engulfed in an embrace. "You're lovely, Misty," Sheamus soothed her. He stroked her hair and put his chin on top of her head. His other arm was tightly around Ellen as if he didn't want her to leave the situation. Ellen couldn't help but think what a sweet person he must really be do come and comfort a girl who'd help him kidnap him. Misty stopped crying and smiled at him. "You think I'm lovely?" she said, laughing the slightest bit. Ellen was glad to see her bubbly friend's eyes light up.

"You're very lovely," he said and leaned down and kissed her gently on the mouth. She kissed him back, taking in a deep breath, loving the sensation. He turned to Ellen on his left and leaned in and kissed her. The kiss became stronger and soon little swipes of his tongue tickled her lips. Her turned back to Misty and put both his arms around her, his hand at the nape of her neck and kissed her deep and hard and she began almost panting through her nose. Ellen ran her fingers down his bare spine and kissed across his back softly. He turned slightly and put a hand behind her neck and leaned down to kiss her as deeply as he'd just kissed Misty. By now, Ellen was reaching out and running her hand along Misty's arm. When Sheamus broke the kiss with Ellen, she leaned forward and pressed her lips to Misty's, kissing her slow and sexy and Misty moaned into the kiss.

Sheamus pulled free from the entanglement and pulled the girls by their hands towards to master bedroom. Misty was practically pushing him onto the bed before they reached it and he eased back on it and slid to where his head rested on the soft pillows. Ellen was pulling his jeans back off and Misty was quickly disrobing. When both were naked, Misty straddled him and continued the hot, sensual kisses. He ran his hands all over her back, down her sides, across her thighs and onto her full breasts. He coaxed her forward and licked lightly, teasingly at her nipples making her moan. Then he took one of her breasts into his mouth and sucked it making Misty moan and writhe. He moved to her other breast and repeated the arousing, moderately hard suction. He pulled his mouth off creating a little "smack."

Ellen watched nearby, wearing a shorty robe and fascinated by how skilled he was with Misty. She grew aroused but refused to intrude. She owed Misty her time. Sheamus slipped his finger to Misty's mouth and she licked it lightly, he trailed down her full bottom lip to her chin and said, "Put me inside you."

She said nothing but rose and grasp his erect penis. She was so turned on but not as wet as needed to be so she climbed down his body and finally did what she'd wanted to do for a long time. She took the head of him into her warm wet mouth and slid her tongue around the tip. He jerked and groaned at the sudden, unexpected oral attention. She slowly took him in as deep as she could and then began bobbing her head slowly not wanting to excite him too much. The way he was moving and sounds he was making were quickly getting her nicely lubed. She continued a bit longer but was afraid she'd get him off before she could ride him.

She moved back up his body and held his dick in place and she inched her way onto it. He was writhing and wanting to push, but he held him until he was all the way in and then she turned him loose. And he immediately started thrusting up into her, hard and primal. Misty yelped. She liked this – him topping her from the bottom. There was no way she could keep up with his pace so she leaned forward and just let him fuck her the way he obviously wanted to.

Ellen lay across the bottom of the bed unable to stay calm. She'd started masturbating watching this intense scene. Sheamus was fucking Misty hard but staring at Ellen. She let him see her solo sex act in a very graphic manner, turning her spread legs toward him. "Oh fuck," he groaned. Misty was getting her clit banged vigoursly and she started cumming making loud sounds of satisfaction. Ellen, turned on by Misty's sounds and Sheamus' stare came hard and quickly. He continued hammering away for a few more seconds and then pushed hard into Misty, groaning loudly to the finish of his orgasm. "Goddamn," he said, panting, placing his hands across his forehead. He was spent. He waited for Misty to climb off of him but she started kissing him again. He pushed her away, "Come on now," he indicated that, for the moment, things needed to cool down. She refused and kissed him hard, moving around, making it uncomfortable as hell on his unloaded dick. "Get off me," he snapped accidentally. "Misty, I'm, sor…" She had already jumped up and was stalking out. "Fuck, I'm sorry."

Ellen understood. "I'll explain it to her. She's just really over the top for you. But you made her very happy, believe me," Ellen winked. She started getting up and he reached for her arm, "And you?" he asked. She could tell it mattered more to him that she had enjoyed things rather than Misty. Ellen smiled, "Yes, me too." She went after Misty.


	19. Chapter 19

_Late Friday afternoon_

"I wish you would stay longer," Misty said in a forlorn voice. "It's going to be such a nice weekend. You could swim and go on the lake with us and ski." She smiled hopefully, wondering if he'd be tempted.

"I have to return to work. I haven't trained since Tuesday. People are wondering why I'm not answering my phone. I can't stay on, love," he smiled at her and she melted.

Misty went and sat beside him. "Well please, please just go for a boat ride with me, I mean us," she glanced at Ellen. "The sun will be setting in a couple of hours. It's beautiful. Please, please."

He decided to relent. He just wanted to keep the situation calm. He didn't want his departure making Misty do something crazy out of her desperation to keep him. "Ok, but right when we come back, we say our goodbyes," he looked at Misty with a serious expression. "Ok?"

She nodded her head, smiling. "This is so cool. And romantic." She giggled. As she ran to put on her bathing suit, Ellen stayed behind and smiled at him, "You really made her happy."

"Well, it'll be relaxing. Are you wearing your bathing suit too? Because I don't have one," he seemed to be asking what to wear.

"Yeah I'm gonna change. Just wear what you've got on," she eyed his jeans and t-shirt. "If you decide to maybe take a swim, you can always just skinny-dip," she laughed. "Be right back. I'm going to put on my suit."

Sheamus reached out for her hand. He pulled her close and kissed her with a long goodbye kiss. "I better get ready," she said, feeling like she was going to cry.

She strode toward the bedroom. Misty was already in her suit. Ellen went to retrieve hers from the towel rack.

"Hey," Sheamus ducked his head in, making the girls jump, "Sorry 'bout t'at. So where's some food. I want to grab a bite before we leave."

Misty smiled at him, "Just anything in the kitchen. Whatever you want." He nodded "Thanks" and left.


	20. Chapter 20

"I don't want him to leave, Ellie," Misty was almost crying. Ellen came out to the bedroom and sat down beside Misty on the bed, letting Misty lean on her.

"Come on, Misty, let's at least enjoy our last day," Ellen said cheerfully. Misty smiled, hopped down and then picked up Sheamus' bag.

"What are you doing?" whispered Ellen. She could hear Sheamus busy in the kitchen making something to eat.

Misty unzipped it; "I want to hold the title one more time." The championship belt was right on top and she gently lifted it as if it were a priceless piece of art. She pulled it free of the bag and marveled. As she unfolded it to its entire length, a white envelope slipped out onto the floor. Ellen picked it up and examined it. "What's that?" Misty asked.

Ellen slipped it back into the bag. "It's nothing," she said. "Put the title back. Come on." As Misty left the room, Ellen picked up the beer cooler they sometimes brought. Moments later, she came out of the bedroom, rolling the cooler along.

"Aye, bringing some beer? I have to drive, I can't," Sheamus said eyeing the cooler.

"Oh no, not that," Ellen said smiling, "sometimes around this time, you can catch a fish or two. Misty and I just pop 'em here if they look like a good meal." He smiled, eyes twinkling.

"I want to try to catch a fish," he said happily.

Ellen smiled back, "Then you shall." The three left the house and made their way to the small private dock.


	21. Chapter 21

The three sat back enjoying the ride. Misty was a good driver and took them across the wakes from other boats just for fun. Everyone was laughing. The shoreline became distant. "Misty, take us out to the really good fishing spot," Ellen called out. Misty looked at her, alarmed," Really Ellen?" Ellen nodded. Sheamus thought he'd seen some kind of unspoken exchange between the two. Misty headed to the deepest part of the lake and slowed to a stop. The boat bobbed.

Sheamus spoke up, "I t'ought it was better to be near brush and more shallow waters?" He decided these girls knew nothing about fishing.

"So Sheamus," Ellen said without answering his question," You all ready to get away from us?" He smiled at her. She didn't smile back.

"Well, we had fun, right?" he said. "But you know I have to work so I really don't have a choice. But I'd like to come back and visit." Ellen saw Misty beam with happiness.

Ellen stood up and opened the cooler; she threw his bag onto the floor of the boat. He felt a growing sense of dread. "Ellen, why do you have my bag?" He tried to sound casual.

"Ellie, why did we drive here?" Misty asked with tears welling up. "This is just for emergencies."

Sheamus grew frightened at Misty's demeanor and her cryptic words. He gulped, "Ellen? Why did you bring my bag?"

"I don't know," she said, "Why was this in it?" She held up the white envelope that had fallen out when Misty took the title belt out earlier.

He looked bewildered, "I don't even know what t'at is." She tossed it to him. He picked up the envelope and read it. "T'is isn't mine."

"No it's not, is it? It's ours. It's our utility bill. My full name, the address of our house. Why would you want that?" She glared at him.

His mind flashed back to that morning when the two girls had argued over him. Alone in the bedroom, he'd look through the drawers and found several bills. He slipped one into his bag with every intention of going straight to the police. He knew his departure from the arena would be on video. He had the mark from the injection and maybe even trace elements of the drug. He had marks from the restraints and his DNA was everywhere. It didn't matter that he'd had willing sex with them, their initial act was criminal and he wanted these two crazy bitches in prison.

He stammered, "I I I don't even know how t'at got t'ere." Ellen pulled a Taser from the cooler. "What ta hell Ellen? You can trust me."

"Shut up!" she barked. "You were headed right to a phone to call 9-1-1! Here, use this one!" She pulled his cellphone from the bag. Then she hurled it into the lake.

"Ellen," he said soothingly, trying to charm her, "Ellen, listen." He watched she chunked his charging cord into the lake. Her face was red, tears were pouring down her cheeks and she was enraged. She grabbed his beloved black and gold watch with the over-sized face and threw it from the boat. She pulled the title out. "Oh Ellen, please, please don't." He exhaled when she lay the belt beside her.

"Misty get one of those anchors." Misty moved quickly and didn't dare cross Ellen. She'd never seen her so out of control. "Zip it in the bag." Misty did. "Throw it over." Misty stood frozen. "Do it!" Ellen screamed. Misty slid the weighted rolling bag over the side of the boat.

Sheamus was feeling terror. This was the most disturbing, frightening thing he'd ever encountered. He watched as these woman tossed away his existence – his phone, his ID, his credit cards. He feared the absolute worse and stopped trying to charm Ellen, but scare her into letting him go. "T'ere's video footage from t'e arena," he said confidentially. "It will show us all leaving toget'er. The pub waitress; she'll remember. You'll go to prison for … I don't know, a long time."

Ellen looked at him with an icy stare, "Life. We'd go away for life. Kidnapping, Sexual Assault, False Imprisonment, Grand Theft." She referred to the expensive monitors she'd "borrowed" from the hospital. "and murder."

He jumped away from her, "No! Don't do ..." He jerked and made a guttural sound as the Taser pierced his skin and the jolt rushed through him. He seized and then lay motionless.

He didn't know that Ellen and Misty had made sure that the camera posted for the back entrance of the arena was not working that night. The girl at the pub? A meth dealer. They knew all about her lab, the location, how much she sold. She was under there thumb if need be. The rental car? A bluff. The car was not registered to his name and she took that chance believing he'd come back. And he did and had close, intimate sex with her and it felt like it meant something. He'd done Misty, Ellen believed, just to get one more piece of ass before turning them in.

Misty was crying. "Sheamus, Sheamus?" She was afraid to move close to him in case he might be feigning unconsciousness. "Ellie, why?" she sobbed.

"Stop crying. He's not dead. But he should be. Misty, he used us! He had sex with us; he kissed us, hugged us and gave us all this tender attention. He just wanted to get his rocks off a few times before sending us to a life in prison." Ellen cried as she spoke. "I thought he cared about me!" She screamed.

Suddenly, Ellen kicked Sheamus in the ribs, hard. "Wake the fuck up!" He turned on to his back holding his ribs. He groaned from the pain of the Taser, the hard fall to the boat floor and her vicious kick. She kicked hard again into his abs, "Get up." He stood slowly wobbling.

"Ellen, please don't," he said with all the conviction he had. Misty turned her back. Ellen cried as she Tase'd him again. He yelled and fell again. She jumped on to him holding the syringe she'd had in the cooler. She stuck him with the needle and pressed the plunger. He opened his eyes but was still paralyzed from the jolt.

He stared at her and said, "I'm strong of heart and filled with honor." He somehow remembered his vow to die a death of dignity.

"Well that's great for you," Ellen said shaking violently. She raised her fist to hit him and his world was black.

_Moments later_

The girls sat quietly in the gently rocking boat. The sun had just set. Ellen was holding the World Heavyweight Championship title in her hand. She and Misty walked to edge and let slide into the water and disappear.

"He was so sweet," Misty said distantly.

"He really was," Ellen agreed.

Ellen put an arm around Misty and they stood quietly just listening to the waves lap their vessel.

Finally Ellen broke the silence, "So when does Randy Orton get off suspension?"

The End

Celtic Slave sequel in July


End file.
